1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an transverse flux machine, in particular a unipolar transverse flux machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known unipolar transverse flux machine (DE 100 39 466 A1), the housing that contains the stator module is comprised of two identically designed half shells, which are placed against each other in mirror image fashion, with the stator module enclosed between them. Each half shell has a screen-like structure with an inner ring and a concentric outer ring, which are of one piece with each other and are connected to each other by means of radial fins. The half shells contain on the one hand, radial grooves to accommodate the stator yokes, which span the inner ring, radial fin, and outer ring, and on the other hand, radial grooves for the insertion of the stator fins, which span only the inner ring. In addition to these radial grooves, the two half shells that are placed against each other in mirror image fashion have opposing recesses that are disposed concentric to the housing axis and are for accommodating the annular coil of the stator module. The stator yoke and the radial grooves are matched to each other so that when the stator yokes and stator fins are inserted into the associated radial grooves, the two half shells of the housing are secured in a radially and axially stationary fashion. To this end, on both sides of their crosspiece, the stator yokes each have a hook protruding radially outward, which when the stator yoke is inserted into the radial groove, positively engages with a radial fin in the two half shells, at their rear end oriented away from the radial groove. At the end of each radial groove disposed in the outer ring, a radial recess is let into the groove bottom to accommodate the stator yokes and the radial depth of this radial recess is sized so that when the stator yoke is inserted into the radial groove in the proper position, the base of the hook comes into contact with the bottom of the recess. As a result, on the one hand, the stator yokes are positioned in a precisely toleranced fashion in the radial direction and on the other hand, the two half shells are clamped to each other axially.